


wicked or weakness

by lordyuuri



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity!Corrin & Robin, Drabble, M/M, Paparazzi!Link, Romance, SilverDragonShipping, Wild and possibly toxic romance tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: they are bad boys. – the crazy couple and the people who document it.





	wicked or weakness

Flashing lights and rapid speed questions. All the paparazzi cover them like flies, sucking the life out of them for answers, guys, answers!

Corrin Camden Kamui and Robin d'Argent responded as best they could: with middle fingers and firm "Fuck offs". They parted the sea of soulless beings with dismissive waves, bodyguards making sure that no one got a bit too frisky towards the hottest and freshest couple to hit this side of Smashwood. They are the vodka everyone chugged without any sweet additions – hardcore, a rush to the mind that screwed up your mind and left you with a wicked hangover.

"Show us some love!" one guy screamed. They recognized him – Link Kokiri, that one leech that's a host on the world's most popular gossip show and owner of every trashy tabloid known to man. On the surface, he was your normal asshole. But deep down in the core, he was a ball of sin and clickbait-y headlines.

Finally, a good challenge.

"Don't keep it all to yourselves!" he continued, goading, taunting. People pay to see the wild side of celebrities. Link'll be glad to take their money and give them what they desire. "Pretty boys don't have time for us anymore?"

That drove the crowd wild. Of  _course_  it did. They drink this stuff up from the grimy floor. Corrin looked at Reflet. One look served as agreement to cause a bit of a stir. Give them what they want for now; they'll get bored and come back later on like a dog looking for scraps in a dumpster.

"Pretty boys never had time for you in the first place," Corrin cooed.

Before Link had the chance to retort, cameras were instantly pointed towards a scene of lips pressed together and vulgar gestures directed towards a Mr. Kokiri. He smiled. He liked people who play along but with their own rules. Makes life way more fun that way. The gears were already turning in his head. Put this as the cover and the money will roll in. Slap on a spicy headline to draw the kiddos in.

_"Corrin and Reflet's Wild, Twisted Love!"_

Mmm, yes. Spicy.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup. So this is a Smash Bros. story that I had posted on my current/active ff.net account (yuuri katsuki-nikiforov). I had written much for Smash Bros. before then, not since I left my old ff.net account (inuyasha's lullaby). I still write Smash stories - I just haven't posted them because the Smash Bros. category on ff.net is not the greatest anymore. I think most of my fave authors moved to here, anyway. The Smash category seems to be kinda dead here as well, but it is still more lively than over on ff.net.
> 
> Eh, Idk. I'm just rambling.


End file.
